Evva: Agent of Shield
by xxMoonlitexx
Summary: Nick Furry adopts a ice giant cause of the prophacy of 9 worlds, but she is raised in secret as a Shield Agent with the Avengers. But then Loki escapes from jail, also what happens when the world is in dark danger?
1. Chapter 1

Note! I am takin a little brake form Moon Daughter(but only a short one dont worry) mean while I write this kick ass story about Loki an also my oc.

1…The Rune of Power

Flash back a very long time before the story starst:

It was in the 1990 century, Nick Furry was walkin down a street in a dark alley in NYC city listenin to his Walk Man in the rain (this is like a ipod but for old ppl) but suddenly he heard a sad mone. It sonded like a baby but he didnt beleve this at first. Cause he was a careful man, an also bald. What if it might be a alian empersonatin a baby cause alians can do this. Anyways he pulled a shotgun out from his pocket an started to sneak by the wall consealed by teh mightly embrace of shadows.

Suddenly he saw a baby! "Omg is that a baby" Said Nick Furry, he loked closer an it was indeed a baby. But it was a very spacial baby, she was pale an had long dark trusses that winded saductively aroud her face, but most importantly her skin was…blue! An her eyes glowed redly an she felted like a ice cube but sculptered magickly.

"This is cleerly a demon we must destroy it" Said Colson an he pulled a electro gun out an pointed it at the crib.

"No fool" Nick Furry knocked the gun out "this is a baby ice giant, it must of been dropped here or abbadoned"

"Ice giants are evil" Snitted Colson.

"Why are you always a hater Colson" Asked Nick Furry "we must keep this ice giant cause she is a key for teh future when the 9 relms collide, like the prophacy says" he took something from off the babys neck!

"Whats this" Said Colson askfully.

"Its a amulit" Explaned Nick Furry wisely "there is a rune of power on this amulit, it means she is a powerful mutent. But we cant tell her this yet, its a secret" He said. He picked up the baby an took it to Sheild. "Im adoptin this baby" He explaned to all the Sheild agents "Her ice giant name is acutely Saga but she will need a earthly name, I will name her Evenesca" This is how Evenesca also called Evva for short joined the Shield.


	2. The First Avenger

Note….if you dont like it dont read, quality is subjugative!

Note….Evva is 16 in this part, shes tellin it from now on. Shes wearin a lether trench coat that has the Sheild thing on it, also ripped jeans. She has long black hair an also blue eyes that sometimes get red. Cause she got rased by humans she has nomal skin not blue. Also shes named after Evenesense but her real name is Saga but she doesnt know this yet.

2…Teh First Avenger!

It was my 16 birthday in the mornin an I was eatin a bowl of borin serial, it was gray like cardbored an my life. Every day I had to wake up at like 2 in teh mornin to go an practise with the other sheild agents. I didnt like them cause they all bullied me cause I was teh youngest agent to ever be in Sheild. They liked to shot at me an steal my stuff but I always kicked there asses in the end, it was like I had a secret Power.

Suddenly Nick Furry walked in "Hi dad" I said cause I thought he was my dad, cause I didnt know I was adopted yet!

"Evenesca you should sit down" Said Nick Furry "I have very big news"

"Omg an I goin on a secret mission!" I yelled from my heart.

"Well today at work there was somethin weird" Explaned Nick Furry "There was a expulsion an Loki came from a portal from space, he wants to destory the world"

"Whos Loki?" I asked.

"Lokis totally evil, hes not hot at all" Lied Nick Furry "He wants a thing called the teserax, its like a cube but square"

"Do you want me to fight him" I asked.

"No hes too powerful" Said Nick Furry. "I need like 6 more ppl for this, you must find them! Im gonna make a team called '_Teh Avengers'_ an you will be the first avenger!"

"Who are these ppl" I asked wisely.

"Well here is a list, you must find them" He gave me a paper, it had some names on it: Steve Rogers "Captan America", Tony Stark "Iron Man", Hulk, Thor, Hakeye, an "Black Widow!"

"Wait but Hakeye an Black Window live here, there agents of sheild" I explaned. "Also Captan America is custardy"

"Yes but you must find Iron Man, Hulk an also Thor" Said Nick Furry "Iron Man is in the Strak Tower, Thor is in Assgard, but Hulk is in Astralia."

Firstly I decided to find Iron Man cause Stark tower was right next door to us. I went up the stares an into a office that said "Tony" on the door. Tony Stark "Iron Man" was there, he was wearin a mecka sute all red with some gold an he was drinkin alkahol from a bottle. Also…Colson!

"Wtf Colson" I exponded loudly! "This is my mission!"

Colson swimped "teh Avengers ignitiative is under my orders"

"Well Nick Furry put me in charge" I said, an I flipped him off an he ran away cryin.

"Hi I am Evva, will you join this new team, its like a club 'the avengers'" I said to Tony Sark.

"Why" Said Tony Stark.

"Cause the world needs us in this battle for evil" I explaned.

He gleered sarcastickally "When do we start!"

"When Nick Furry says go" I explaned.

"Well to dafeat evil will be easy for me cause I am a billionare genius playdough philanderist" he snerked pridefully.

I garbbed him by a vane in his neck "You better not be hittin on me" I yelled.

Tony Stark "Iron Man" laughed "Your kind of hot!" (it wasnt pervy tho cause hes acutely 17 here)

"Yeah well Im not datin you" I snerked.

"Plz bitch" Said Tony Stork. But I had a black blt cause I was a Sheild agent so he left me alone.

Now I needed to go find all the other Avengers, where should I go next.


	3. I Hunt for the Hulk

Kyla will beta this when she gets back from camp, you cant expect all the spellin to be a hundred present perfect anyways!

3….I Hunt for teh Hulk

Nextly I knew I must find teh Increduble Hulk. I telaported to Astralia with the power of sheild. I loked in the dessert (geddit like Loki) but he was not in site.

Well first thing you should know, Hulk is not acutely a green bein of Rage. Hes a nerdly man called Burce Banner, but maybe hot a little when hes not hulkled. I pondred as the sun set redly over the sands of the dessert, what did I know of Hulk. One time I was shotting bulls eyes at sheild when some slutty sheild agents were talkin about him, they said he was hot but they were blond an into green skinned, I also heard them speakin Smutt about teh green Goblin (but he is acutely hot tho, not the Normal one but Harry in teh new movie)

I reflectered on this but tehn a saw a Astralian there (but it wasnt Huge Jackman sadly) He was hunting snakes an he had a Indian Jones hat "Where is the Hulk" I asked him, to show I wanted buisness I pulled out my hand gun an pointed it at his throat.

"Whoa bitch" He said "Your intents"

"I know, Im a secret agent" I snerled an my eyes flashed him red cause I was a ice giant, an also a powerful mutent (but I didnt know these yet)

"Well theres a giant green monster here, it eats my friends cows" He explandered "I thought, maybe a tiger."

"This is no tiger" I pornounced.

Suddenly there was a crush, a Hulk thundered out from the trees, it was the Increduble Hulk!

"Wtf mate" Yelled the Astralian man, he was a muggle so he was confussed. But I pushed him to teh ground an presumed a fightin pose "I know your in there Bruce" I yelled at the Huk!

Suddenly he started to shrink! He shrinked until he was a normal size man with glasses, it was…Bruce Banner!

"Im sorry, I cant control my anger" He excussed "I must hide in the dessert alone from ppl, if I turn into Hulk there is death an destruction in my wake" A tear swum from his eye singly, I could see much pain baneath his glasses.

"Sheild wants you to join the "_Avengers_" I told him. "Ok" He said.


	4. Captian America and Also Thor

Omg everyones bein such a jerk about my other story Moon Daughter so Im takin a brake from taht one for now, are you happy now as sholes! (ps Im not callin you all ass holes just teh ppl who flamed my private massages _u know who u are_)

4…..Captain America an Also Thor

I telaported to Sheild with Burce Banner with me, they put him in a glass box so he couldnt go Hulk on our assess. Nick Furry said "Good job my daughter but now you must get…Captain America aka Steve Rogers"

"But I wanted to get him" wined Colsen, Colsen has a man crush on Captain America Steve Rogers an its really stupid cause obvs Captain America hates his swimpin ways, anyways hes baldish an old an he is a muggle.

"Silent Colsen this is a too powerful task for you" Said Nick Furry stermly.

"Wheres Captain America" I damanded.

"Hes in custardy upstairs in a gym" Explaned Nick Furry.

I lightly clambered the stairs until I was upstairs, there was a gym an there were huge bag things hanging form the roof, there was a blonde man hitting them until they exploded. He was so mussely an blonde an I reelized…this was Captian America! But he looked sad, I knew it was cause he was all derpressed because his girl friend got all old.

"Nick Furry wants you to join this new team _Avengers_" I said.

"Wow ur so stelthy I didnt hear you sneak up on me" Approved Captian America.

"Yes but will you join" I damanded him.

"Yes but only, to portect America" He said all patriarchically. "Anyways I want to kick some ice giants butt"

When I heard this I was sad cause I saw the first Thor movie an I thought when I saw it, teh ice giants are just portectin there own home. But I didnt say this to Steve Rogers cause I knew…he would not understand.

Instead I must go to Assgard. But how could I get there. Finally I had a idea, I went back to Sheild an talked to Nick Furry. "Do you have a thing that could send me to Assgard, like a "_device_" I said.

"Yes we just made one" He said an he went an got a thing from the most secret sheild valt. It was like a bracelet made all rainbow, it shimbered with power an all the colors (exept pink cause sorry if u like it but pink fuking sux an you must retry ur life.)

"Whats this?" I asked wonderously.

"Its a bracelet made from byfrost stones" He entoned. "When you press this button you will telaport to Assgard an be among teh gods."

I pressed the button he spoke of an instantly I was in Assgard! Well not really cause it was that one place where the guy in gold armer stands to make the bridge work.

"Halt who are thou" He damanded.

I drew my sleek black hand gun "Im Evva a secret agent, Im here to get Thor"

"Then I must stoppist thou" He yelled an he pulled out a very big gold sword. But before we could dule (note, if we did I would obvs of won cause gun beats sword) there was a thunder noise an a figurene stepped into teh light, he was all ripped an had long girl hair taht was blond an probably died. He also had a red cape, lol it was like he wanted to be Superman. But it was not Superman, it was…Thor!1


	5. I am in Assgard

5….I Am in Assgard

It was…Thor! "Himdoll what thou doing" He damanded in a brittish like voice. The guy with the big sword, his name is Himdoll, said "This is Evva a shield agent, she says she wants thou for something from thou"

Thor smirked manfully "What could Nick Furry want me for, dont thou have other super heros on earth for thouselves"

"Yes but they must all join together to fight a great evil, its so great it takes like 6 ppl to fight it" I explaned.

"What is this evil" Said Thor.

"Its your brother Loki, he escaped into earth an now he wants to destroy it" I said cause I didnt know the truth yet!

"Loki what the fuk" Said Thor all suprised. "Quick thou must speak with Odin"

I followed Thor into a big room all made from gold, there on a big throne sat….the Odin! He was all old an he looked like Nick Furry exept he was white, an not bald. But he had only 1 eye. Also his eyes glintered with cruleness, I thought "He is like a 'bad guy' pretendin to be a 'good guy.'"

"I need Thor to join the avengers" I said to Odin.

Odin nodded "Yes I agree, Thor thou go join the avengers right now"

Thor girpped his hammer "_Meolner_" tight "I will go to earth an hunt Loki across thou many relms before he can unlesh the power of the tesserax an then I will kick his adopted ass butt"

Well obvs I would of been offendered an pised off by this cause I was adopted, but I didnt know this….yet.

"Yes thou has permision to do this" Said Odin all approve. Instantly we were telaported to right outside of sheild.

Thor snorked at me sextistly "Thou are a hot earth maden"

"Well Im 16 so dont get any ideas you nazi" I said (cause Thor was acutely a german god an Hitler was german)

"Boob" said Thor exept he didnt mean it like taht, in his time in meant like a idiot, or maybe a fool.

Then Nick Furry was there! "Evva is this god herassing you" He yelled silently. To show he was a bad ass even tho he was bald he took somethin from his pockets, it was one of those electrickal things you kill cows with to herd them, he tazed Thor an stepped right on his face so it hurt. "Levae my daughter Evva alone" He yelled to the heavins."Bitch"

"Ok ok I was only kiddin thou, my heart belongs to my gf" Said Thor "Her name is Jane Forster but she is in Mexico"

"Well enough of this fightin, there are still 2 avengers left an then we will call it a day" Said Nick Furry wisely.

I remembered…Hakeye an Black Window! There not real super heros, just muggles. They have no powers but Nick Furry let them on the team anyways. They were in a secret sheild training room underground, so I ran nimberly to them.

Hakeye was shotting apples off Black Widows head. He had good aim but not really as good, as mine was. But he had a more bad ass bow an arrows that exploded, Nick Furry was acutely makin me some. Black Window was wearin slutty black lether an red hair taht she secretly died, she was blond underneath. (It says on hr web site) "Evva your too young to be down here, go an play kitchen with your dolls" She said, sarcastickally.

"Well at least I have powers batch!" I yelled. (Even tho I didnt know I was a mutent yet I still felted a secret power with in me, like a dream.)

"in war esponge is a power" She snided, in answer to this I flipped her off.

"Hey stop flippin off my girl friend" Said Hakeye. He had a cool outfit but hes too short to be really hot. Anyways he is Black Windows bf so he always beleves her side. Its not fuking fair.

"Why are you here Evva" Said Hakeye.

"Nick Furry made me, I didnt want to come down here to see your ugly faces" I quiped. "Anyways he wants you to join the "avengers" ignitative. We have Tony Stark, the Incrduble Huk, Captian Steve Rogers America an also Thor but Nick Furry wants more."

"Who are we fighting, is it some russians or terrerists" Asked Hakeye.

"Its Loki, hes a god from Assgard but he came threw a portal yesterday an now he wants to destroy the world an make all ppl his slaves" I explaned, because this is what Nick Furry said.

"We cant fight a god, its too powerful" Said Hakeye.

"Ok fine then you can be a cowerd an not join the avengers, but I know one thing…Im going to join an lead this fight in the very font" I yelled with a red light shimbering in my eyes. I was so angry, some ice apparated on the walls an they cracked a little, but I didnt see this. (Its cause I was really a ice giant an my ice giant powers were manafesting cause my emotions an stuff)

"Ok ok I never said I wasnt going to join" Said Hakeye, he agreed to be on the avengers! Also Black Widow, maybe she was thinkin she could saduce Loki or somethin but cleerly he wasnt deceved. Anyways we all went upstairs to where Nick Furry was waitin with all the other avengers.

"Now your all official avengers" Nick Furry announced, he porduced a large knife. "Now we will all cut our hands but only a little, so there is 1 drop of blood from everybody an then we will all become avengers. When you do this you cant take it back, you're a avenger forever an you must fight evil for teh goverment! Also America"

He gave me teh knife first cause I didnt want to go last, cause what if somebody had aides or somethin ewwww! Nextly all the other avengers cut there hands an as our blood joined we knew we were…_"avengers!"_


	6. Loki Attacks!

6…Loki Attacks!

Suddenly Loki busted into the room threw a portal! He was tall an pale with long dark hair like his dark sole, flying around his goddish face. He was wearin armer made of lether with green an gold an black, and a horny helmet circed his fourhead. His eyes were green emerelds that flashed with power an he pointed his magickal spear right at us! "Surrender thou world!" He yelled, I should of hated him but instead I felted a strange fittering in the deeps of my heart, why did my heart answer teh sound of his voice!

"No, go away mother fuker" Said Nick Furry.

Loki smiled all evil but kind of hot too, he poked Hakeyes heart an instantly Hakeyes eyes turned all blue, we gaseped in horrer at the site. "Now I can control thou" Loki explaned. "Hakeye shoot all these other avengers"

"Ok" Said Hakeye, he garbbed a big gun an pointed it right at us!

"Wtf Hakeye" Yelled Black Widow. "I thought you loved me, we kissed an everything omg" She started to cry.

"I never loved you" Gorled Hakeye like a robot. He perpared to shot us! Then….he shot us! But Nick Furry had a bullit vest, Iorn Man had his mecka sute, Bruce Baner turned into teh Hulk, Thor blocked teh bullits with his hammer an Captian America blocked the bullits with his sheild. Black Widow was goin to die but I bravly kicked the bullit away an it hit into a wall. The bullits turned into ice when they tried to go by me so I was ok.

"What is this sorsery" Said Loki.

"Its called: kicking ass" I explaned, ceverly.

"Thou are a ice giant" Said Loki with wonderment.

"No it cant be cause my dad is Nick Furry an he is a human" I yelled, my feelins were swelling in frozen fractons.

"Thou mom?" Said Loki.

"No ur mom" I snided.

"Thou are clever-tonged but this is not what I meant, I mean who was thou mother, she must of been a ice giant" Explaned Loki.

"Her mom was a normal muggle" Lied Nick Furry "I should know, cause Im teh one who had sex with her"

"Ok well what is her name" Snipped Loki.

Nick Furry got all worryful an anxous "Um it was porbably Karin, you know what, fuk you Loki this is none of ur dam busness!"

"You kidnaped me" I screemed in his bald face.

"No I saved ur ass from teh streets" Nick Furry had tears runnin down his face "You were abbadoned, I adopted you, your real name is "Saga" an also I found this on your neck" He held soemthin out to me, it was teh amulet from the first chapter!

"This is a rune of power" Said Loki "Thou are a powerful mutent, also a ice giant"

"Lier, you broke ur promise an bertrayed me" I said to Nick Furry!

"Thou are a ice giant?! I hatest ice giants?!" Yelled Thor, he swung his hammer angerly!

"Your a spy" Yelled Captian America "You bertrayed ur country"

"No its a lie, a fukin lie" I explaned, calmly, but the avengers hatred me now. (Thats so raicest rite.)

Black Widow pointed her minnie gun at me "Perpare to die mutent scum"

"Yes but ice giants are kind of hot still" Said Tony Stark, with a pervish gleer.

But before they could attack me, Loki garbbed my hand an we telaportaled away!


End file.
